Eternos
by Luka-sama
Summary: En un mundo donde Luka es LordBug y Kagami es la famosa Kitty Noir, siempre habrán cuadrados románticos que les tocara resolver a nuestros héroes. AU.


_Ladybug No me pertenece._

**Eternos**

Hay una cosa en la vida de Luka Couffaine que es bastante segura, desde aquel día donde apareció una extraña caja en su habitación, nada había sido igual. En primer lugar la vida de Super héroe nunca había pasado por su cabeza, tampoco entendía que le había visto el maestro Fu, pero no es como si se fuera a quejar. Tikki, el extraño Kwami de la buena suerte, le había indicado que era el primer portador hombre en generaciones, pero que había sido elegido por el bueno corazón y alma creativa que tenía. Entonces se había convertido en LordBug.

Debe admitir que no era el mejor héroe del mundo, pero oigan, lo intenta.

Pero tomando en cuenta que mantiene buenas notas (pasables), una banda musical y protege la ciudad de Paris. Era suficiente para un chico de 17 años. Además llevaba un año entero como LordBug y nadie había descubierto su identidad secreta lo cual era un buen plus.

También tenía una buena compañera de batallas, Kitty Noir era el nombre de héroe de la portadora del gato negro de la mala suerte. Si bien era algo (bastante) reservada con su persona y había visto lanzar a villanos por los cielos con sus habilidades de esgrima y artes marciales, era la mejor compañera que podía pedir. Ya saben, aunque ella parecía un poco enamorada de su persona, un poco, bueno ella no se expresaba mucho así que solamente podía suponerlo.

El punto es que…iba jodidamente tarde para clases.

.

Comenzó a correr en medio de su habitación intentando ponerse un zapato al tiempo que bajaba con fuerza la camisa. No es que fuera fanático de llegar a tiempo a clases, en general era alguien bastante relajado. Pero ese día tenía una exposición en su grupo y no podía defraudar a sus compañeros, haberse quedado toda la noche patrullando no era una buena idea en este momento. Tikki a su lado lo veía algo resignada antes de meterse en su camisa cuando el salió volando por el bote de su hogar, antes de comenzar a correr a clases.

Este era su último año, pero que cansado que se veía.

Comiendo la tostada que había robado de la cocina mientras el semáforo estaba en verde, solamente deseo poder ser LordBug por unos segundos, lástima que Tikki estaba en contra de utilizar sus poderes de mala forma.

—Esto no sería de mala forma—mascullo cuando prácticamente voló sobre la puerta del colegio, dado que las clases habían empezado hace diez minutos.

La risa de Tikki no fue de mucho consuelo.

.

Unas horas después y con muchos más trabajos que cuando inicio el día, tomo asiento de forma despreocupada en las sillas del colegio. Estar en el grupo de esgrima ya no parecía tan buena idea como cuando Adrien le ofreció entrar, claro que no era bueno en deportes y solamente había entrado ya que su profesora había insistido en que tomara algún curso deportivo (haberlos esquivado por tanto tiempo tenía su costo) y él se repetía que servía para afilar sus reflejos como LordBug.

De reojo noto como el enfrentamiento de Adrien y Kagami, atraía mucho más atención como de costumbre, no por nada ambos eran los mejores del grupo.

Su mirada se posó unos instantes en Kagami, antes de negar de forma tranquila.

Kagami era una chica de pelo corto azulado un año menor que él, que había entrado hace algún tiempo a este colegio después de mudarse. Siempre destaco en el uso del florete, no tanto en relaciones personales (algo sobre Chloé de lo cual nadie quiso investigar mucho) y que tenía un carácter bastante fuerte. Pero a pesar que se habían hecho de "conocidos que se llevan bien" por algunas vueltas del destino que siempre parecían encontrarse en todos los lados, no pensó que algo avanzara más de una sutil y leve amistad.

Pero hace unas semanas había pasado San Valentín y de forma algo extraña, la chica lo había esperado a la salida de sus clases ara darle unos chocolates, antes de irse sin decir nada.

Decir que estaba confundido y perdido era decir poco, siempre había pensado que entre Adrien y Kagami, bueno, había algo. Al principio era bastante claro que la chica estaba interesada en el rubio y la situación parecía mutua, estaba bien que hace unos meses todo se hubiera calmado y ahora eran más amigos que otra cosa.

Pero no pensó que tuviera sentimientos por él.

Tal vez solo eran sentimientos de amistad.

Bueno que la chica había estado rondando su mentes después de eso, ya que nunca comento nada más, era cierto.

—Te veo algo pensativo—hablo una voz suave a su lado que casi lo hace caerse del asiento.

Vio de forma sutil la suave silueta de Marinette que parecía ver el combate frente a ellos, antes de verle con una suave sonrisa. Dentro de él la nostalgia y la felicidad saltaron de forma contradictoria. Marinette desde el momento que la conoció (ignorando que era menor que él) había cautivado su corazón, puede que por su forma alegre y animada de ser, algo de su liderazgo natural y la forma desinteresada en que a veces se comportaba. Fuera cual fuera la razón, él había estado perdidamente enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo, aunque sabía que ella siempre estuvo amando a Adrien, una parte de él se negaba a ceder.

No es como si ahora fuera diferente, aun su corazón latía de forma añorante por la atención de la chica, pero ahora también se resignaba cada vez más a estar a su lado. Los ojos llenos de emoción con los que ella veía a Adrien, fueron unos con los que nunca le vio a él.

Así que masoquista o algo similar, se conformaba con su amistad.

—Asuntos confidenciales—hablo encogiéndose de hombros, causando en ella una sutil risa antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

Ignoro el escalofrió de su cuerpo, repitiéndose que no debía sentirse así por alguien que probablemente lo rechazaría. Su cuerpo obviamente le valía muy poco su cerebro.

—¿Es por el factor chocolate de hace unas semanas?—cuestiono ella inclinándose un poco a él para ser más secreto el asunto.

Bufo ignorando la emoción al saber que no por nada ella era su mejor amiga, que parecía leerlo de forma tan fácil que hasta era algo incómodo. Ignorando la situación de que él la quería a ella, que ella quería a Adrien, que Adrien parecía tener algo con Kagami y que esta le había dado chocolates, por el bien de su salud mental le había contado a Marinette.

Ella también había parecido sorprendida.

—Tal vez—hablo encogiéndose de hombros viendo como el combate frente a ellos terminaba en un empate.

Típico.

Marinette y él solían ser emparejados debido a que ninguno parecía tener un buen desempeño en esgrima, pero terminaban usualmente divirtiéndose más que tomándolo en serio, su profesor no parecía tomarlo tan bien como ellos.

—Siento que lo mejor sería que hablaras con ella—

—¿Como tú hablas con Adrien?—

—¿Acaso te gusta ella?—

—Eso es un buen punto—

Ambos se vieron antes de sonreír de forma cómplice ante la irónica situación de ambos. Esta lo empujo juguetonamente y él lo hizo igual de forma más suave con su hombro, antes de sentir algo en su nuca. Giro de forma confundida notando una inusual mirada de Adrien, que para su horror era cada vez más común cuando se acercaba a Marinette.

Se escalofrió al verlo sin emociones, antes de darle una sonrisa fría.

Puede que ese nuevo interés de Adrien en Marinette, es lo que lo hacía resignarse de la chica, si estos celos continuaban por más tiempo era cuestión que ambos se hicieran pareja.

Un sonido de gente gritando a lo lejos, lo hizo ponerse de pie y salir corriendo cuando los demás lo hicieron.

.

La batalla había sido inusualmente difícil en esta ocasión, Hawk Moth últimamente parecía más enfocado en destruirlos que anteriormente, por lo cual la idea de recurrir a sus amigos que los ayudaran no era tan descabellado. No solo él escogió a alguien esta vez, Kitty Noir también había elegido a otro de sus compañeros. Durante la batalla había visto seriamente a Viper, Marinette con el Kwami de la serpiente como a Adrien con el Kwami del dragón, unir sus poderes de forma coordinada, aun cuando no conocían la identidad del otro.

Ambos trabajaban tan bien juntos, que su corazón se oprimió un poco cuando los vio dar el golpe final antes de capturar al akuma, que vio salir volando de forma lenta y con la mirada perdida.

—LordBug—hablo la voz suave de Kitty Noir a su lado.

Giro para ver como a unos metros tanto Viper como Drake estaban chocando las palmas emocionados de haber trabajado juntos nuevamente. Era algo que normalmente hacía con Kitty Noir, en una batalla específicamente difícil los llamaban a ambos sabiendo que siempre ayudaban a vencer.

Algo triste pero útil.

—Creo que es hora de irnos—dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Los ojos de Kitty Noir, dos grandes gemas de color achocolatado, suspiraron un poco antes de asentir.

.

Algo que siempre lo distraía de sus pensamientos era ver la ciudad de Paris de noche, hoy específicamente desde el arco del triunfo. Era reconfortante pensar que toda la gente estaba bien con su trabajo, aunque tal vez no fuera reconocido como Luka un guitarrista que desea ser una estrella, era bueno que una parte de su vida pudiera hacer un trabajo para la sociedad, ayudar a otros. El recuerdo de su padre siento un policía y muriendo en acción cuando era muy pequeño, rondo por su mente de forma agria.

¿Él moriría de forma tan heroica?

Bueno era un héroe, podría suceder.

Una silueta tomando asiento a su lado le hizo sonreír de medio lado, Kitty Noir usualmente era de esa forma algo felina. No te hace caso en la mayoría de ocasiones, pero a veces solamente quiere sentarse a tu lado para observar el mundo.

Vio de reojo a la chica ver a la ciudad de la misma forma que él.

—Una fotografía duraría más—hablo de forma dura y cortante, pero con un toque burlón que solo personas cercanas a ella podrían descubrir.

Se encogió de hombros algo divertido por sus palabras.

—Me gusta ver cosas bonitas—comento de forma desinteresada, casi disfrutando del pequeño sonrojo algo avergonzado en las mejillas pálidas de su compañera.

Obviamente no funcionando del todo cuando giro a verlo con enojo, que si no fuera por el glamour y magia de los disfraces, casi podría jurar que lo había visto en otro lado. La chica parecía molesta y avergonzada por su comentario.

Pero decidió ignorarlo.

Kitty Noir era demasiado reservada, que era mejor no tocar mucho el límite de esta.

Un pensamiento vino a su mente y giro a ver a su compañera, que pareció captar el cambio de clima ya que ladeo su cabeza.

—Oye Kitty…¿Le regalarías chocolates a un chico solo por amistad?—cuestiono recordando como Marinette parecía insegura ante esa pregunta.

Ella probablemente regalaría a otros solo por amistad, pero ella era demasiado bondadosa, no sabía si todas las chicas eran así o tal vez solo pensaba mucho lo que paso con Kagami.

Tal vez debería hablar con la chica.

Kitty Noir pestañeo algo confundida, antes de suspirar y ver a la ciudad.

—No—

—¿De verdad?—

—Si—

Entrecerró los ojos algo frustrado por la falta de información, antes de ver a la ciudad.

¿Kagami sería igual?

¿Ella lo hizo por algo en especial?

Recordando ese día no podía pensar en algo diferente, ella parecía tan indiferente cuando entrego los chocolates que incluso no pudo leer sus pensamientos o facciones, había estado tan frustrado (algo muy poco usual en su persona) que le hizo estar despierto toda la noche.

Si tan solo supiera porque lo hizo…

¿Pero importaba?

Se supone que él estaba enamorado de Marinette, otra chica no debería significar otra cosa en su interior, incluso si era Kagami. No importaba que la chica fuera hermosa, fuerte en el esgrima y alguien que solía sacarlo de quicio por su indiferencia en muchas ocasiones.

No debería pensar así.

—Pareces pensar mucho en alguna situación en especifica—hablo la chica que parecía verlo con cierto deleite de verlo sufrir.

Chasqueo la lengua antes de ponerse de pie.

No pensaría más en ello.

.

Una semana después estaba caminando a clases algo trasnochado por seguir pensando en Kagami, lo cual no tiene sentido, pero es que había algo estaba seguro. Últimamente la chica no dejaba de verlo fijamente, y desviaba la mirada sin darle importancia cuando la veía. Lo saludaba vagamente en ocasiones (lo cual era mucho más de lo que hacía con otros) y en ocasiones parecía sonreír de forma burlona como él estaba seguro había visto en otra parte.

—Me estoy volviendo loco—comentaba a Tikki quien solamente lo consolaba intentando decirle que no estaba loco.

Lo cual sus grandes ojeras no ayudaban mucho.

—Luka—hablo una voz a su espalda justo antes de salir de clases.

Se asustó al pensar que a esta hora ya no debería haber nadie más en el colegio ya que se había retrasado varios minutos en el baño y acomodando el salón.

Su cuerpo se tensó antes de girar algo aterrado al ver la figura relajada de Kagami viéndolo de forma tan relajada, que lo hizo tensarse aún más. Podrían decirle paranoico pero sentía que algo estaba pasando que él no descubría y eso de alguna forma lo colocaba en esa posición.

Tocar una balada era mucho más fácil que entender a la gente, una música cambia cuando tú quieres o sigues un ritmo que ya conoces, las personas eran mucho menos…predecibles.

—Hola Kagami—hablo de forma algo más suave y cansada por la falta de sueño.

Estaba en estado alerta, casi deseando que algún akuma apareciera para sacarlo de cualquier dilema.

La chica sin embargo ignorando o tal vez no viendo su situación actual, solamente sonrió levemente engatusándolo unos momentos. Kagami era muy linda de forma seria y fría, pero cuando sonreía se veía incluso algo adorable.

Esos pensamientos los adjunto a su falta de sueño.

—¿Tienes un plan para la tarde?—cuestiono esta de forma relajada.

Entrecerró los ojos confundido.

—No—

—Bueno ocupaba un poco de ayuda para un proyecto de arte y el profesor me recomendó tu ayuda—expreso esta nuevamente sin problemas.

Su cuerpo se relajó al instante al pensar que solamente había sobre pensado toda la situación. Había sido un tonto al pensar que Kagami lo vería de otra forma, solamente era una amiga que buscaba ayuda de un amigo, muchas veces ayudo a otros chicos de grados menores (especialmente Marinette y su nulo talento musical) para trabajos de ese tipo.

Suspiro y se relajó por completo.

—Por supuesto—hablo más animado al pensar que todo lo que había imaginado eran paranoias suyas.

Ignoro la pequeña decepción en su interior.

Cansancio se repitió en su mente.

—Perfecto es una cita de estudio entonces—dijo esta casi ronroneando en la palabra cita.

Lo cual lo hizo tensarse un poco ante la extraña selección de palabras, pero lo que realmente lo tenso fue que al despedirse la chica se había despedido de un beso en la mejilla, que había estado demasiado cerca de sus labios.

Su cuerpo quedó paralizado antes que un gran sonrojo inundara todo su rostro y su boca se abriera incrédulo al ver la sonrisa descarada de la chica que demostraba que claramente no había sido un accidente. Esta se acomodó su cabello antes de tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a caminar, dejándose hacer por la impresión y el extraño escalofrió que tenía todo su cuerpo ante el toque de la chica.

Estaba seguro que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

.

.

.

Kagami por otro lado observo divertida el resto de la tarde lo nervioso que parecía Luka a su alrededor y el sonrojo que nunca pareció abandonarle. Plagg entre sus ropas parecía apoyar el nuevo comportamiento de su portadora, pero era algo frustrante que seis meses después de descubrir que LordBug su amor platónico, era el dulce chico amante de la música que solía ayudar a los demás. Quería que él la viera como veía a Kitty Noir, como una compañera en quien confiar.

Pero también ella era un gato egoísta, quería que el chico la viera como mujer.

Así que aprovechando que Adrien parecía por fin decidido a dar el movimiento con Marinette, que Luka parecía resignado era un buen momento.

Mientras trabajaba en su cuaderno tomo un lápiz cerca de Luka, rozando levemente sus dedos, que casi lo hicieron saltar de su lugar con el rostro nuevamente rojo tomate.

Se rio un poco.

Causando que el la viera algo molesto, pero sin dejarla ni un segundo, viéndola de reojo en varias ocasiones haciéndola sonreír sinceramente.

Solo ocupaba ser un poco más paciente.

Y él vendría a ella.

Pero mientras tanto, debería disfrutar un poco más de esto.

Plagg apoyo la decisión.

**Fin**

_Bueno esta idea nació con mi amiga Eva, sobre la idea donde Luka y Kagami serían los portadores originales de los Kwami de la mariquita y el gato negro. Pero no solo ellos cambiaria en roles, siento que la mayoría también seria diferente._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
